Eyes, Nose, Lips
by kiddosatan
Summary: Lackin for summary so just read! A xejoo (Topp Dogg)'s fanfiction! :)


Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Xero – Bjoo (xejoo)

.

.

.

Inspired by 태양 (Taeyang) — 눈, 코, 입 (Eyes, Nose, Lips) from 2집 (Second Album) RISE

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Don't be sorry, that makes me more pitiful. **_

_**With your pretty red lips, please hurry, kill me and go.**_

_**I'm all alright.**_

"Jiho..." Byungjoo memeluk Jiho yg sedang menangis dalam diam. Jiho yg terduduk di lantai yg dingin itu hanya membalas,

"Jangan terus minta maaf." Jiho menelusuri lekuk wajah Byungjoo dengan tangan kanannya, mengelusnya seakan memberi semua harapannya yg tersisa pada Byungjoo.

"Cium aku, Byungjoo." Dan Byungjoo menuruti keinginan Jiho, maka dia menciumnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Seperti Jiho adalah kaca yg sangat rapuh.

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jiho setelah Byungjoo melepas kecupannya dari bibirnya.

_**Look at me one last time.**_

_**Smile like nothing's wrong, so when I miss you I can remember.**_

_**So I can draw your face in my mind.**_

Byungjoo menengok ke belakang, ke tempat dimana Jiho terduduk lemah, seperti hidupnya tak berguna lagi. Jiho menatapnya, dan Byungjoo balik menatap tepat pada manik hitam Jiho. Manik hitam itu seolah mengisyaratkan Byungjoo untuk tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Maka Byungjoo tersenyum, walaupun ada rasa bersalah dalam senyumnya, dan setelahnya dia berlari keluar dari pintu apartemen milik Jiho, keluar dari tempat dimana semua kenangannya dengan Jiho tersimpan. Dan disana Jiho tersenyum, senyum seperti saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Byungjoo.

_**My selfishness that couldn't let you go turned into an obsession that imprissoned you. **_

_**Were you hurt because of me?**_

_**You sit silently.**_

_**Why am I fool, why can't I forget you? You're already gone.**_

Jiho teringat saat itu.

"_Jiho, itu hanya masalah kecil! Jangan berlebihan!" Byungjoo duduk dengan kesal di sofa apartemen itu. Matanya berair, dan airnya sedikit lagi akan tumpah._

"_Tapi, Byungjoo, tak seharusnya kau berdekatan dengan Hansol-hyung!" Jiho membentak Byungjoo._

_Dan air di pelupuk mata Byungjoo meluap, "Dia sepupuku, Jiho! Tak seharusnya kau cemburu pada sepupuku!"_

_Jiho terdiam, nafasnya tak teratur, rasa cemburunya mengalahkan akal sehatnya untuk berpikir jernih. Jiho melihat ke arah Byungjoo yg duduk diam dengan airmata membasahi pipinya_

"_Apa kau...terluka karenaku, Byungjoo?" pertanyaan retorik itu terlontar dari bibir Jiho._

_Byungjoo hanya menjaga keheningan, dan tatapannya menatap kecewa pada Jiho. Lalu Byungjoo bangkit, berjalan keluar pintu apartemen itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, menyalurkan amarahnya pada dentuman kayu itu._

_**Love you, loved you, I must haven't been enough.**_

_**Maybe I could see you just one by coincidence.**_

_**Everyday I grow restless, everything about you is becoming faint.**_

_**You smile back in our pictures, unknowing of our approaching farewell.**_

"_Byungjoo," Jiho menepuk bahu Byungjoo yg sedang duduk di atas meja kerjanya, membaca komik favoritnya._

"_Ya?" komik itu kini menjauh dari pandangan Byungjoo, dan tergantikan oleh Jiho yg duduk di kursi kerjanya._

"_Aku tak pernah cukup mencintaimu. Ya, kau tahu, rasanya seperti kata cinta tidak mendefinisikan perasaanku padamu." Senyum terkembang di bibir Byungjoo setelah Jiho mengatakan itu._

"_Begitu pula aku." Dan Byungjoo mengambil ponsel miliknya yg tergeletak di meja kerja Jiho, berdiri dan langsung menghambur memeluk Jiho dari belakang, dan seperti Jiho sudah paham, mereka langsung membuat pose berfoto._

"_Sarang." Dan Byungjoo mengklik tombol kamera itu._

.

Dan Jiho kembali melihat foto itu. Byungjoo yg tersenyum manis memeluknya dari belakang dan dia yg tersenyum biasa namun dengan pancaran bahagia di matanya. Keduanya tersenyum, tanpa mengetahui perpisahan yg menghampiri mereka.

_**Your black eyes that only saw me.**_

_**Your nose that held the sweetest breath.**_

_**Your lips that whispered 'I love you, I love you' ... I...**_

Jiho masih mengingat bagaimana Byungjoo melihatnya. Jiho masih ingat bagaimana nafas Byungjoo selalu manis, dan bagaimana Byungjoo selalu berkata dia mencintainya.

_**Your eyes, nose, lips.**_

_**Your touch that used to touch me, to the ends of your fingertips.**_

_**I can still feel you.**_

Jiho menatap foto Byungjoo yg tersenyum manis di sebelahnya. Jiho masih ingat saat itu, saat dimana Byungjoo menginap di apartemennya, _cuddling_ bersama, bercanda bersama, sampai Jiho tertidur di pangkuan paha Byungjoo, dengan tangan Byungjoo yg terus menyentuhnya wajahnya, seperti wajah Jiho adalah satu-satunya harta yg dia miliki. Sekarang Byungjoo sudah pergi, namun Jiho masih bisa merasakannya...

.

_**But like a burnt out flame,**_

_**burnt and detroyed all of our love.**_

_**It hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**_

Jiho terduduk diam, matanya menatap kosong ke topi _beanie_ yg dulu Byungjoo belikan untuk ulang tahunnya. Semuanya terasa hilang, bahkan Jiho hampir terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi Jiho sadar kini saatnya untuk menganggap Byungjoo sebagi kenangan, kenangan terindahnya...

End.

Hai saya balik lagi! Setelah berjuang untuk masuk di SMK favorit dan vakum beberapa saat dari dunia per-kpop-an, saya kembali dengan ficlet abal yg masih belum sempurna ini. Kali ini saya pilih pair xejoo. Kenapa? Well, saya suka bgt sama xejoo. They're close to each other since predebut, knowing that they're in the same lines (94-liners like namseok) and also dancer-lines, too. Saya juga lagi tergila-gila sama Topp Dogg, especially Kidoh (sebentar lagi debut solo yeayy!) dan Nakta, they're so freakin' awesome TT_TT. Dan bocoran untuk ficlet selanjutnya untuk project ultah daehyun (H-2 bakal publish), dan yg satunya lagi (yg masih dalam proses pengerjaan ulang), konsepnya diambil dari lagu B.A.P – Where are you? What are you doing?. Untuk pairnya? Lihat saja nanti ya, bersabar aja, mungkin 2 minggu ke depan sudah rampung, doain aja ya semoga cepet haha.

Sedikit cerita untuk penname yg aneh ini. Saya suka bgt makan di mcdon*lds (salah satu restoran makanan cepat saji). Dan saya paling suka makan burgernya. Nah akhirnya tercetuslah nama ini kkk. Mungkin bulan depan saya bakal ganti penname lagi, mungkin. Jadi jangan kaget kalau misalnya kalian search penname saya di google ternyata sudah berganti, kkk. Maklum, saya orangnya bosenan.

Dan bagi yg berkenan untuk berkenalan dan berteman dengan saya (terkhusus teman sesama author, It's such a pleasure to me karena kita bisa bertukar pikiran) silahkan minta username acc twitter saya di pm yaa. Dan mohon maaf kalau nanti saya banyak berbicara harsh words/slang di account saya;-;)v

Oiya, btw panggil aja saya dhana/nadya, terserah readers aja. Soalnya sedikit risih dipanggil dengan penname hehe. Nah di ficlet saya kali ini saya dapet ide untuk pake lagunya taeyang dari /hanseolr a.k.a suyanq sahabat saya, thanks a lot dayen! Oiya, baca ficlet saya yg lain juga ya! seperti Cheesecake (bangdae) ; Unpredictable (namseok) — (Jangan lupa review) (kritik dan saran juga diperlukan!) (bash silahkan, tapi gak boleh mengandung sara ya^^). Terima kasih loh readers yg sudah bersedia mampir untuk sekedar baca bahkan sampe ngereview/ngefavorit ficlet ini Akhir kata, banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah mampir dan membaca, mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan dalam ficlet ini.

Xoxo, mcburgers.


End file.
